Before: Where It Really All Began
by Jlyman
Summary: A story always has a beginning. When Finn gets a dream like no other, he and Jake must embark on a journey to an alternative universe and protect someone from an old threat. This is how it really all began.
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Every story has a beginning.**

**Welcome, to the prequel of Arc 1 and the first story ever of The Timeline: "Where It All Began". This story follows the origins of how Finn and Jake met Fionna and Cake! I know a lot of you people had made your own versions of how they met. Well, this is my version.**

**This takes place in the middle of Season 4 in the Adventure Time story, which means Finn and Fionna are 13. And since its taken place in this time period, there will be no OCs in the prequel. Just Adventure Time characters.**

**Also, this story is inspired by "For the First Time", by The Script. I'll use this song later in another story.**

**And now, without further a do, enjoy!**

* * *

**Where It All Began **

**Intro: The Dream**

Night time. So peaceful. So quiet. No adventures. No experiments. No music. No princess-kidnapping. Nothing. Just sleep and dreams. Everyone is having a good dream tonight, except for one human boy.

Finn the Human Boy. He can have crazy dreams, like beating up monsters, rescuing princesses, etc. But this time, the dream he is having right now, is totally different than his others.

* * *

_Dream_

_It all started as Finn opens his eyes. What he sees is nothing but black everywhere, except for himself. He look to his right and left, but he doesn't see anything._

_"Where am I?", he asks himself. His voice echoes throughout the vast area. _

_"Finn", a voice echoes. It sounded like an old, rough, manly voice._

_"Who's there?" Finn quickly looks around his surroundings. But he doesn't see anything. Suddenly, a sizzle of sparks appears in front of him. The sparks sends smoke out. It quickly spreads, until it is all around him. It creates a fog._

_A figure is then seen a few feet away in the fog. Only his shadow is seen through Finn's eyes. The figure look like he was wearing a robe. He also had hair on its sides and a long beard._

_ "Who are you? How did you knew my name?", Finn asks. _

_"Your questions aren't important right now. What's important now is that she is in danger.", the man said. _

_"She? What are you talking about?", Finn asked, confused. _

_The man explains, "Finn the Human Boy, you are not alone." This comment startled Finn. "There is another one of you, but she is not from here. She is from a land far away from you. A land that has different.. counterparts. Her home is known as the Land of Aaa." _

_This startled Finn even more. "Land of Aaa?", he asked._

_"Yes. The Land of Aaa is the Land of Ooo's alternate universe. You and your brother must go there and help protect this human girl." _

_When the man mention the word 'human', Finn was wide-eyed. "I'm not alone...", he muttered._

_"So, what does this 'protecting her' mean?", Finn asked again._

_"It seems your curious, boy. Finn, in three days, an old threat will come back. This old enemy is attempting to kill her." In response, Finn gasped. "You must stop this from happening."_

_"Oh, I will stop it, man. She's my peep!", Finn shouted, raising a fist in the air. _

_The man smiled for a moment, but then said, "Good. And Finn, I have still more to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"To get to the Land of Aaa, you'll need some help." _

_"I think I already know who."_

_"Good. There's also one more thing you need to know. If you succeed, you and your counterpart will be likely to join me in an adventure."_

_ Before Finn could shout out with glee, because he loves adventures, the man said, "But if you fail,... you'll never return back to Ooo and you, your counterpart, and everyone you care about, will perish." _

_Finn was shock for a moment. But he realizes that's not going to happen. He's a hero. "Now, I believe our time is up. We'll soon meet again, Finn the Human Boy. Goodbye." As for that, the man turn around and started walking away._

_"Wait!?", Finn called out. The man stopped and turn around._

_"Yes?"_

_"What's the girls name? Surely, shes gotta have a name, right?"_

_The man stroked his beard with his hand and replied, "Her name is Fionna." _

_Suddenly, a bright light quickly shined throughout the area, making Finn covering his eyes. _

_When the light completely blind the area, a yellow, glowing owl screeched in front of Finn._

_The Dream Ends_

* * *

Finn quickly open his eyes and raised his head off the bed. Sweat came pouring down his face, with exhaustion.

Moments later, he calm down. He looked around and notice the sun rising upon the horizon. He also notice Jake, his brother and best friend, wasn't in his bed anymore.

"Finn, breakfast is ready!", Jake called out downstairs.

"I'll be down in just a sec!", Finn called back. He got out of his sleeping sack and changed into his ordinary blue shirt, blue pants, and white bear-ear hat.

But while he was doing that, he had three questions in his head. What does this Fionna look like? How can he explain this to her? And what did that man mean 'an old threat'?

Well, whatever is gonna happen, he will be ready for it.

* * *

**Wow. What a good start to this story. Who was that man anyway? You'll find out in the end. In the meantime, I'll see you all later.**


	2. Finn and Jake

**Ok, this** **is** **the** **first** **chapter.** **Not** **much** **to** **say** **right** **now,** **but** **will** **try** **to** **update** **as** **fast** **as** **I** **can.**

**Oh,** **and** **please** **review. Not getting much lately in my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finn and Jake**

The aroma of Jake's bacon pancakes filled the air, as Finn walked into the kitchen. His and Jake's breakfast were kitchen table. He had his original blue shirt, blue pants, and white bear-eared hat on.

Still, Finn thought about his dream last night. He couldn't figure out why did he had this dream? So, in order to know, he sprinted towards the table, and plopped right next to Jake's seat.

"Jake. Jake. Jake.", Finn said.

"What? What? What?", Jake replied, before taking a sip of orange juice.

"I had one of the weirdest dreams last night. There was this old man, a thick fog, and this other thing that I just can't put my finger on it." He then snapped his fingers with realization. "Oh yah! It was the Cosmic Owl."

With surprise, Jake spit out his juice and look up to him, "What!? The Cosmic Owl!? I must hear more of this!"

**Later...**

"And that's when I woke up.", Finn finished explaining, while eating his breakfast.

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that an old man told you to go to a place called the Land of Aaa and protect this human girl named Fionna from an ancient evil that is sent to kill her? And we only have three days before this evil comes? And if we succeed, we can go on an adventure with this man?", Jake reviewed.

"Yes, yes, and yes.", Finn said.

"Oh... my glob. Finn, do you even know what this means!?"

"I'm not alone, Jake! There's another one out there!"

"Exactly, we need to get to that place as fast as we can! So, how can we get there?"

"Easy, all we have to do is go to PB and ask her to build a machine that makes portals."

"Alright, then lets hop to it!" As for that, Finn and Jake quickly finished their breakfast, got ready, and headed straight towards the Candy Kingdom.

**Later...**

While our heroes were close to their destination, they had another conversation.

"So, we only have three days to prepare. You sure PB can finish this before The Day?", Jake asked.

"The Day?" Finn was confused.

"I'm just calling that when the evil strikes. Is that cool?"

"Alright. The Day it is then."

"As I was saying, you sure PB can finish this machine before then?"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. But maybe she is working on some kind of thing similar to that right now, if were lucky."

"Well, lets just find out when we get there.", Jake said, ending their conversation.

Because, they had just arrived at the Candy Kingdom.

**5 minutes later...**

"Hey, Princess.", Finn and Jake said, as they enter into her lab.

"Finn, what are you doing here at this time of the day? I don't have anything for you to do.", Princess Bubblegum replied. She was in her lab coat, with glasses on. And she looked tried, as usual. You can see bags under her eyes.

"Thank you, princess. But, that's not why were here today.", Finn replied.

"Then, what are you here for?"

"This might sound wierd but,... it's about me." Finn clamped his hands, while saying this.

"What?" Bubblegum raised her eyebrows. She even blushed a little.

"Whoa, hear him out, PB. It's not about feelings.", Jake explained.

Finn looked at him and then back at the princess. "Anyway, last night... I had a dream, but not just any normal dream. There was this old man there. He told me that some kind of ancient evil was coming."

"Go on." The princess seemed interested.

"Well, he said that this girl, named Fionna, was in danger. And if they I don't do something in 3 days, she's going to be killed. And get this, she's from an alternative universe called the Land of Aaa."

PB's eyes blinked in surprise.

"Wait a second, isn't the old man talking about the _same_ Fionna from Ice King's fan fiction?", Jake interrupted.

"Now that you mention it, yah." Finn then turned back at the princess and continued. "The man also said to me, that she was human. I'm not alone, princess!"

PB was silent for a moment, until she said, "That's amazing, Finn! So, what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"We need you to build us a machine that can travel through her universe. And without your help, we will all die.", Jake said.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get this started as quickly as possible.", PB replied.

"Thanks, princess.", Finn finished. As for that, Finn and Jake left PB's laboratory, while she began working out on the blueprints.

**Later... **

While they were heading back to their Tree Fort, Finn was still worried about this. "I'm worried, Jake. What if PB doesn't finish this in time. I mean, we only have 3 days before The Day.", he said.

"Relax, dude. Bubblegum is super smart. There's nothing that can slow her down.", Jake replied.

_**Fling!**_

"JAKE, LOOK OUT!"

Quickly, Jake lower himself down enough to dodge an arrow, coming towards them. It barely even hit Finn's hat.

"Who shoot that arrow!?", Jake shouted.

Suddenly, they both heard something. They turned their heads and saw rustling in the bushes. A figure popped out and began to run away.

"Lets get that figure!", Finn said.

"And the chase is on!", Jake said dramatically.

They both chase the figure down across the grasslands and into the woods. While they were chasing the figure down, Finn caught a glimpse of it.

It looked like a figurine of a man. Finn couldn't see his face, because the figure was wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face. He was also wearing a brown strap that was carrying his arrows and crossbow.

Jake used a few punches on the figure, to slow it down. But the figure dodged them, by jumping onto tree branches and going through holes of tree logs.

.

.

.

.

.

Just now, the figure went around a huge boulder. Finn and Jake followed him, but surprisingly he wasn't there. Instead, there was this huge blue portal.

"He must've created that portal and through it!", Finn predicted.

"Nonsense, but I like it.", Jake replied.

"Jake, we're going in. I'll go first." Finn jumped off of his brother's back and jumped through the portal.

But suddenly, blue tentacles came out of the portal and grabbed both of Finn's legs and arms, preventing him from entering. Finn noticed this and began to struggle.

"Jake, help me!", Finn shouted. In response, Jake grew his right foot and pushed Finn as hard as he could.

Luckily, the tentacles weren't strong enough against Jake's foot. After a few moments, Finn broke free and finally entered the portal, followed by his best friend.

But unbeknownst to them, their entrance was closed.

There was no going back, now.

**They are close.**

* * *

**Where will this portal lead Finn and Jake into? And who was that person? Find out in the next chapter of "Where It All Began"!**

**P.S. Sorry for the delay. I was trying to get more ideas for this story.**


	3. The Party's Over!

**They've arrived.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Party's Over!**

All Finn and Jake could see, is the white background and each other. They were both utterly confused. Were they moving at all or were they still?

"Jake, what's going on? Are we even moving?", Finn asked.

"I don't know, man. But I can feel the air passing through me.", Jake answered.

"Yah, me too."

Suddenly, far away below them, another blue portal open up. They both notice it.

"I think that's where we need to go!", Finn explained.

"Then lets go, because this place is now making me uncomfortable.", Jake replied.

They then started to 'move' towards the newly open-up portal.

But when they both entered it, the portal quickly closed up.

What were these portals taking them?

* * *

Finn and Jake landed in a grassland area. The portal, they came out in, closed up. When they both hit the ground, Finn surprisingly found his chest burning.

He groan in pain. "My chest!", he screamed.

Jake got up and went up to his best friend. "You ok, bro?", he asked.

Jake helped Finn up and replied, "Yah,.. I'm alright."

"Where are we?", Jake suddenly asked.

Finn and Jake looked around at their surroundings. It was night time. There was grass everywhere, except-

"Finn, is that our-"

"Tree Fort!?", Finn interrupted Jake's sentence. Jake was right! Right in front of them was their home! How was this even possible!?

Finn kicked the dirt and said, "Darn it! Were back to where we started!"

"I know, right?! Maybe that person must've stalled us, by using that portal as a distraction.", Jake predicted.

"But, theres still one thing I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Why is it already nighttime? It was like 9am a while ago."

"Maybe that portal must've time skipped the whole day."

"Aw man! That means we only have 2 days left to prepare! How are we gonna get to Aaa, now!?"

"Maybe Princess Bubblegum must've finish that machine, by now."

"Oh, right! I forgot about that!" Finn paused for a second. He began walking back towards the Candy Kingdom, with Jake following behind him. "You sure PB finished her machine in less than a day?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Remember what I said, Finn. Bubblegum is super smart."

"Yah, I get it."

**Later...**

(A/N: Later... means next scene.)

They have arrived at the Candy Kingdom. They noticed that the buildings, even the castle, stood in place. But what they also notice was that the citizens were nowhere to be seen.

Finn was about to ask Jake again, when he suddenly heard music. "Where's that music coming from?", he asked to himself, this time.

"Well whatever it is, I'm liking it. Oh yeah!", Jake said cheerfully, who began snapping his fingers or paws.

Finn then used his sense of hearing. He looked around. He saw where it was coming from. The Candy Castle.

"Jake, come on. I think the music from inside the castle.", Finn said.

"Must be a party inside!", Jake shouted.

"Yah. Yeah!", Finn replied. _Why did I have to use my senses?,_ he thought. "Jake, what time is it!?"

"PARTY TIME!" They both began to run up the steps and cheer full of glee and happiness.

They open the front doors.

"WHO'S READY TO-" They both gasped at what they saw.

Sure, the buildings and their home looked the same.

But the people... looked different.

They couldn't recognize almost none of the people there, but there were three people they did.

One of them looked like Cinnamon Bun, but the difference was he wore a green skirt and a green bow-tie on his head.

"Since when did CB wore female clothes?", Jake whispered to his brother.

"I have no idea.", Finn whispered back.

The next person they recognized was Marceline, but the difference was that her hair was short, she was wearing a red-and-black squared shirt, brown-white sneakers, and SHE looked more like a HE.

Finn scratched his head, in confusion.

The people were still staring at the two. The two stared back.

"This is kinda awkward. What should we do?", Finn whispered to Jake.

"Finn, let me handle this.", he answered. Jake walked a few feet in front of Finn and faced the crowd, saying, "Umm... excuse me people. Sorry for me and my buddy barging in here. But, I just want to ask you guys and gals something... Why are you all wearing different clothes? Is this like a costume party or something?"

"This is not a costume party! It's a ball!", a feminine voice said. Jake look at where the voice had come from.

What he saw was a cat. She looked like Jake, but there was a huge difference. Her eyes were the opposite of Jake's eyes. Her fur was mostly white, with some coffee colored spots. She also had a long white tail, longer than Jake's tail.

"Who are you?", Jake asked.

"Who are you?", the cat asked the same thing.

"I dont have time to answer that, lady. Who are you?" Jake started to become agitated, when he started walking towards her.

"What do you mean? Your ruining my sister's date!"

"Well, I didn't know!"

"Dang it, Jake.", Finn muttered in the background.

"You better watch it, mister. Or I'm gonna put you out of misery." The cat raised her fist next to Jake's face. Jake clenched his teeth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", a voice of a girl screamed. This forced the entire ballroom into utter silence.

"SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE!", Finn shouted.

"BABY CAKES!", the cat shouted.

"Wait? Who?", Jake said, confused at the cat's statement.

"My sister you ding-dong!", the cat explained.

"Why you...", Jake growled.

"Come on, you two! This is no time to fight! Now it is the time to save w-whoever your sister is!" Finn paused and look at the cat. "Where's your sister, lady?"

"The last time I saw her was when she and the prince went up those stairs.", the cat pointed the direction. Finn and Jake both looked at saw a flight of stairs.

"Prince?", Finn asked.

"Prince Gumball. Duh... Everybody knows him.", the cat replied.

Finn was more confused than before. Where had he heard that name before? It didn't matter now.

Finn pulled out his demon-blood sword and turn to his brother. "Come on, Jake! We got some saving to do!", he ordered.

"I'm coming, too! She's my sister, after all, and I need to protect her!", the cat said.

Finn, Jake, and the cat ran up the stairs and saw a small door on the top.

"Jake, do it!"

"With pleasure." Jake grew his fist and punched the door, destroying it. The cat was suddenly astonished at what she saw.

_That dog has magical stretching powers. Just like me!,_ she thought.

Inside was nothing Finn and Jake both expected. There were three figures. One of them was frozen solid on the ceiling, so they couldn't get a clear look on it.

One of the three, that was not frozen, was a woman. She look much like the Ice King! Except that she was wearing a blue long-sleeved gown. Her hair was longer. Instead of a beard (that's for sure), she had long lighting-shaped eyebrows. Instead of a crown, she was wearing a tiara on her head.

Finn and Jake couldn't tell what the third figure looked like, because it was in the shadows. But what they could tell, was that the third figure was a girl. She was much younger, like around Finn's age. Her clothes were ripped up pretty badly. She was lying on the floor, maybe unconscious.

This made the cat very angry.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, ICE QUEEN!", the cat screamed.

_Ice Queen?, _Finn and Jake were both confused, again. But they shook it off, quickly.

The Ice Queen maniacally laughed in return. "Your nothing but a fool, to come in here Cake!", she said.

_Wait? That's her name? Cake?, _Jake thought.

_Where have I seen this before?, _Finn thought, too.

**ZAP! **

Just then, Ice Queen shot a stream of her powers at them. Finn and Cake manage to take cover. But Jake was turned frozen solid into a block of ice, with his head sticking out.

"JAKE!", Finn yelled.

"O-oh man, n-n-not again. I'm-I'm okay, F-F-F-Finn.", Jake said, shivering.

Finn then turned his head towards the Ice Queen. His face was now filled with rage. "ICE QUEEN!"

Within moments, Finn charged at the witch, with his sword in his hands. He swung his sword set her, but she dodged by flying up to the ceiling. In return, she shot a dozen small ice lightning bolts at the boy. Finn sidestepped and raised his sword into the air.

"Eat my sword, Ice Queen!", Finn shouted. He then tossed his sword at the queen. She dodged it by floating to the left. Luckily, his sword slashed right through the block of hard ice, shattering it into pieces.

The figure, that was once frozen, fell down. Luckily, Cake catch the first figure before it hit the ground. But the figure looked unconscious, like the other one in the shadows.

Finn and Frozen Jake took a quick glimpse on the figure. It was a man. He looked like Princess Bubblegum, except that his hair was a little redder than hers, he was wearing a pink shirt with orange-pink puffed sleeves with magenta stripes and under-sleeves. He also had a crown, instead of a tiara.

_That must be Prince Gumball!, _Finn and Frozen Jake both thought.

"You cannot defeat me, child!", Ice Queen shouted. Finn regain his senses and looked back at her.

"I will, though. With a single-" Finn then jumped into the air and aimed his right foot up at her face. "-KICK!"

But suddenly, just before he could kick her in the face, Finn uppercutted her in the face. "Psyche!", he shouted.

While Finn and Ice Queen were fighting each other, Frozen Jake was trying to put the pieces together in his head. _Okay, Okay, Okay, so there's this cat named Cake, a queen that has the powers of ice and snow named Ice Queen, and a ruler of the Candy Kingdom named Prince Gumball. Then, that must mean- _Jake realized in thought. _Of course! That cloaked person must've led us the Land of Aaa! Ha! Ha! Ha! What an idiot! _Then suddenly, Jake realized, there was still a certain someone they hadn't found yet.

**Where was Fionna?**

Meanwhile, back at the fight, the Ice Queen gained the upper hand by pinning Finn to the ground.

"Now I can kill you!", Ice Queen shouted sinisterly, with her left hand forming ice magic.

"NO!" Suddenly, a yellow fist came up and punched the Ice Queen's cheek, causing her to lose her grip on Finn. Finn turned his head and saw-

"Jake! How did you escape!?"

"I had a little help.", he replied, pointing his thumb back. Finn turned more and saw Cake, with one of her paws turned into a pickaxe.

_Just like Jake, _Finn thought.

Suddenly, they heard a screech. Finn and Jake turn their heads once again and saw Ice Queen in front of them, with her fists and teeth clenched. "You two have ruin my plans of killing my enemies and marrying my future husband!" Ice Queen then began forming ice magic in her hands. "FOR THAT, YOU TWO WILL-"

_**PUNCH! **_

Before she could finish her sentence, Cake punched Ice Queen in the stomach. And before she could groan in pain, Cake quickly round-kicked in the face, sending her to the other side of the room. The impact made her dropped her tiara and knocking her out, with her eyes turning into X's.

Finn and Jake cheered for victory, by pumping fists. Finn then walked up to Cake, kneel down, and said, "You did good, Cake."

"Really?"

"Yah, man."

Suddenly, they heard groaning. The three turn their heads and saw the prince and the figure getting up.

"Fi-Fi!" Cake run up to the figure. Finn and Jake quickly realized that the figure was Cake's sister. The girl looked much taller than Cake, actually around Finn's height!

Finn was now suspicious about her. "Jake, help the prince.", he whispered to his brother.

"Okay.", he replied, as he stretch his way towards Prince Gumball.

Finn walked his way towards the girl.

"Hey, you alright?", Finn asked.

The girl looked up at him. She started to shiver. "Whoa, sister. Calm down. You don't have to be afraid of him. This guy saved your life.", Cake explained.

"R-Really?", the girl said. Her voice sounded like Finn's voice, but with a dash a feminine into it.

Cake nodded, in response. She then turned back to Finn. "Hey kid, I've been meaning to ask you something. What's your name?"

"I'm Finn and right behind me is Jake.", Finn answered.

"Don't you have a last name?", Cake asked again.

"Nope. Just Finn. But most people call me Finn the Human Boy."

Suddenly, the girl gasped.

"What?" Finn was confused, by the girl's reaction.

"Your human!?", the girl shouted.

"Yah. Why?", he simply answered.

"I'm human, too!"

"What!? Really!?", Finn and Jake both looked at her.

"Yah." The girl walked out of the shadows. Finn couldn't believe it what he saw with his own two eyes. She looked almost exactly like him! The only difference was that her hat had bunny ears, with an exposed lock of her blonde hair. She was also wearing a white gown, but the bottom half was ripped, might've been done by the ice. She was wearing black shoes, instead of black sneakers, too.

There were a few bruises and cuts on her face, also one cut on her knee. Finn notice she was strong enough to walk it off, just like he would do when he was injured in a fight.

Finn was even brave enough to take off his own bear-ear hat, showing her that there were no gills on his neck.

The girl did the same thing with her hat, and raised her hand. "Please to meet you Finn the Human Boy. My name is Fionna the Human Girl.", the girl introduced herself

Finn accepted her hand and they both shook.

_I'm not alone anymore, _the humans both thought.

**Not anymore.**

* * *

"They're good. No matter, they'll never defeat me. Soon, this world will be mine."

* * *

**Yah, I decided to include a twist of the first Fionna&amp;Cake episode.**

** Looks like Finn&amp;Jake had finally found Fionna&amp;Cake! What will happen next? And what was that voice? Find out in the next chapter of "Where It All Began"!**


End file.
